


oh my gosh i think theyre staring!

by zerotonin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, jicheol is life, minor verkwan - Freeform, verkwan is life as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 17:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13299960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerotonin/pseuds/zerotonin
Summary: Seungkwan started obsessing over this perfect slash handsome slash totally would sit on his lap for free slash totally would b4ng guy staring at him from another table.Jihoon was not having any of Seungkwan's shit.





	oh my gosh i think theyre staring!

"Okay fucking cool yourself, Boo." Jihoon rolled his eyes, impatiently looking around for the waiters to arrive with their food. It has only been 3 minutes but the lad was too hungry even before they decided to go to this restaurant. His friend, with the big booty is currently spotting a foreigner looking, guy at the other table with the jet black haired short dude(not that he himself is short, but still).

"He IS staring, okay?" Seungkwan's heart was starting to race, not knowing not to do. This is always his favorite part whenever he and Jihoon goes out together -- looking for cute boys to catch his attention.

"No, no, no no. Remember what happened before? When you also thought that some guy was staring at you but turns out you had broccoli in our teeth that showed whwnver you open your mouth." Jihoon sighed. "I hate to relive the  days you refused to come out of your room just because you don't know proper hygiene." He turned to look at the fawning male beside him before returning to looking at his instagram.

Seungkwan stuck his tongue out, shuddering at the memory. He nudged his friend who was sitting beside him on the cushioned booth. "Hyung. I think his friend is looking at you." Jihoon did not lift his head and continuous scrolling at his feed. "First of all, no. Seungcheol is not staring at me." 

"Wait, you know him?" The younger shifted on the seat, his eyes stealing glances on the 'perfect' lips on the American.

"Uh, yeah we have the same class." Jihoon paused for a moment, taking a glance on the scenery Seungkwan was going crazy over. His and the Seungcheol guy's eyes met but he quickly looked away, avoiding the pressure that was building up. Seungkwan saw how the two exchanged glances, slowly covering his mouth which was gaping so wide and turns to Jihoon.

"Oh my gosh. Is he-"

"Yes. Now please shut the fuck up, Boo." Jihoon clenched his teeth, attempting to kick his companion's feet under the table but the younger, knowing his friend too much, avoided the blow.

"-the one you've been screwing around with!" He still continued despite his friend looking like he was gonna explode. "Can you please stop calling it that way.. I am not screwing around  with him, okay? It was just a one time thing." Jihoon gave him an embarrassed look. "Shut it, Seungkwan!" He said with a shushed voice.

"Still, you screwed him." Seungkwan shrugged, taking a sip at the glass of water they were served. He turned his upper body to face Jihoon, both hands tugging on the sweater sleeve of the older. 

"Can you please introduce me to his friend? Pweasee." Seungkwan clasped his hands together, failing to attempt adorable puppy eyes.

"No." Jihoon did not budge. He did not want to communicate with Seungcheol, knowing he's an asshole for leaving him so early in the morning, with no goodbyes. Jihoon has had a crush on the composer for so long and he was not planning their 'hook up' to be a one time thing. He wanted more.

"But-"

"No buts. I'm not gonna talk to that jerk again just so you could get that kid to like you." Seungkwan was about to say another word but Jihoon's face showed a stern look he has never seen before. 

"Fine." The younger pouted and sighed. He did not want to push his friend anymore. 

Luckily enough for the situation, their food arrived, brightening Jihoon's mood. They both thanked the waiter, and dug in, not noticing two pairs of eyes, watching them from another table.

Jihoon sat back, exhaling and rubbing his own tummy. "Ahhh.. That was amazing."

Seungkwan grinned, shutting his eyes as he copies Jihoon's position. "Hyung, I wanna live here."

"Yeah, that would be a good idea so I'd only have to cook meals for myself only." Jihoon smiled at the thought. Making Seungkwan grimace.

"You meanie." Seungkwan retorted making Jihoon chuckle. He knew they will always need each other.

Jihoon, realized that he's been letting his guard down too much that he forgotten about Seungcheol and his friend. He gulped, eyes slowly moving to the two guys' table. He secretly exhaled a heavy breah as he found no one sitting on the previously occupied seats. 

"They left, like 10 minutes ago before we finished eating like pigs." Jihoon's friend smirked. He knew Jihoon is still gonna look for the Seungcheol guy despite him telling that he is not interested.

"Tch. What do you know?" Jihoon nudged Seungkwan's shoulder with his. "Ugh. Let's just go." He stood up, hooking his phone strap to his hand, and waits for Seungkwan to follow him to make their way out.

"What if we run into them?" Seungkwan clasped his hands together before shutting his eyes."Pleasepleasepleaseplease, God, let us run into each other." Jihoon slowly shook his head at his friend.

Not long enough, they pushed the glass door open, when Jihoon felt warmth on his shirt. Warmth and wetness. He heard Seungkwan say "Yes!" but quickly shutting his mouth, seeing a pissed Jihoon.

"Now what the fuck?" Jihoon was about to look at the culprit's face but he heard a familiar deep voice. _God, why have you forsaken me._

"I am so sorry!" JIhoon's ears completely shut down as hands started patting on the wet area. He was seeing slow motion, his eyes on Seungcheol's moving lips, probably still apologizing. He pushed the hands away, hissing.

"Stop that. That's not helping." Jihoon turned to look at Seungkwan to avoid Seungcheol's gaze but turned to see him talking to the guy he's been obsessing with for the past 40 minutes.

"My name is Seungkwan." Seungkwan tried to pull off his best American accent, while taking out his hand to shake the other's. Jihoon would have laughed if he did not have the hottest guy standing in front of him, who he also despises. A lot.

"U-uh. Yeah." Seungcheol's friend responded in Korean, making Seungkwan's face and ears redder than they already are, which he already thought was impossible. "I'm Vernon. Oh wait, Hansol, actually." The latter held Seungkwan's hand, shaking it gently. 

Seungkwan was giggling, Jihoon was trying so hard not to puke at the sight. Hansol on the other hand, was enjoying what he is seeing. Seungkwan was unable to speak, still letting out weird sounds from his mouth which Jihoon was cringing to hear. _I think Seungkwan's broken_. Jihoon thought.

"Um.. You have a nice booty." Hansol scratched the back of his head, his face showing a shy smile.

"Thanks. I get that a lot. Hehe." The tip of Seungkwan's toe was weirdly booping on the tiled sidewalk. Hansol realized what came out of his mouth. "I am so sorry. Smile! I meant smile! You have a really nice smile." Seungkwan's grin grew wider, watching Leonardo Dicaprio panic.

"Nice save, dumbass." Jihoon muttered under his breath, gaining attention from the 'sweet' display which was happening. Hansol, feeling awkward, just went to take Jihoon's hand and introduce himself.

"Hi. I'm Hansol Vernon Choi.. You must be the preschooler this pedo was checking out earlier." Hansol said cheerily, making Seungkwan gulp. He knows Jihoon hates jokes about his height.

"What the hell did you just say?" Jihoon stared making big steps to Hansol, about to lunge at him but he felt arms snake around his legs lifting him off the ground. Suddenly, he  was being carried on Seungcheol's shoulder. "Put me down, you ass! I need to teach that kid a lesson!!" Jihoon's fists were pounding on the back of Seungcheol. Jihoon realized that he was getting farther from the two dorkheads. 

Seungkwan and Hansol were waving them farewell with huge smiles on their faces. They could not thank Seungcheol enough for leaving them together. Jihoon, on the other hand, was trying to push himself away from Seungcheol's strong build.

"Where the hell are you taking me? Put me down, I said!" Jihoon was wriggling around Seungcheol's arms while a hand patted on his butt, making him gasp. "Pervert! Stop touching me!"

"First of all, I'm taking you home. And second of all, you liked -- _loved_ my hands on both your buttcheeks before. You can't just complain now. It's too late." Jihoon felt heat rise up from his cheeks, feeling lucky Seungcheol is not having a view of his face.

"I said put me down! That was before. Ages ago, Seungcheol-ssi." Jihoon emphasized on the 'ssi', making Seungcheol stop on his tracks. "Seungcheol ssi?" He asked.

"When did we get so formal?" Seungcheol's deep voice was not cheerful anymore.

"Since you left me all alone in my apartment without a single word, you prick. Now put me down. This is kidnapping!" Jihoon slapped the former's back continuously but there was no response.

"Let me go, Seungcheol ssi." Jihoon repeated. Why did this day have to turn this way? The food he had was so amazing. Is karma really gonna fuck him up this bad even though he does not recall doing anything bad?

Seungcheol gently put him down, not saying a single word. Jihoon thought that this could be it. He could finally go home and not get bugged by his one true love. Jihoon can't stand looking at Seungcheol, knowing there is no more chance between them after their one night stand. 

Jihoon sighed, trying to straighten his now wrinkly wight shirt with a big brown stain. "Thank you." He said with a sarcastic smile before turning aroundto walk the opposite way. "And thanks for making me walk farther away from my place." He took his steps, feeling a tight grip around his arm.

"Wait." Seungcheol had his head lowered.

"What now, Seungcheol ssi?" As much as it pained Jihoon to call him that way, he wants to get used to calling him that way now. 

"Can you stop that, please?" Jihoon heard the frustration in Seungcheol's voice.

"Stop what?"

"Stop acting like we're strangers, Jihoon." Seungcheol's eyes fell over Jihoon's back, the latter still facing the opposite way.

"We?" Jihoon turned around to face the culprit, trying to hold back his emotions. "There is no 'we', Seungcheol." Jihoon let out a bitter laugh, making Seungcheol gaze into his eyes which he regretted because he has never seen so much pain in someone's eyes before.

"When did you start to become like this?" Seungcheol tightened his grip on the shorter's arm, obvious confusion hinting in his voice.

"You really don't get it, do you? When you never came back, not even a single text or a note gave me notice." Jihoon has cried enough before. There are no more tears for Seungcheol to witness.

"Do you know how much it hurt for someone you love to treat you like you're just someone for sex?" He said, ending with a whisper.

"Jihoon I-"

"No. Seungcheol. I can't do playing around anymore." Jihoon held Seungcheol's wrist, releasing his own arm from the tight grip. "No more pain for me now, okay? I'm fine watching you from my seat everyday in class." He smiled, sad eyes obvious.

"Shut up for a second, Jihoon." Jihoon did not argue, his position remaining, not once moving.

"I wasn't ready. I'm sorry." Seungcheol took steps closer to him.

"It's fine you don't need to apologize. I get i-"

"I said shut up, it's my turn to talk." Seungcheol placed his hand over Jihoon's mouth, letting out muffled noises. He waited for Jihoon to calm down before proceeding.

"I wasn't ready. I was so scared. I was only used to one night stands, okay? But you, Jihoon." Seungcheol took a deep breath, unclasping his hand from Jihoon's face. "You were an exception. And I was afraid I was beginning to change."

"W-what about me?"

"You made me want to stay for the morning, and the next, and the next one and I-" Seungcheol's eye let a drop of tear fall, startling Jihoon.

"I was in love. Not because of the sex but. Your eyes, your tangled hair that smelled like cinnamon, the way you mumbled in your sleep made me, I. I started loving you and I left. I don't do love. But you started to look miserable every time I saw darker circles around your eyes. I know I hurt you. And yes I was a jerk and avoiding you just made me want to be with you more and more and now-"

Seungcheol's eyes widened, Jihoon did not think twice to jump and wrap his arms around his neck to pull him close with his legs locked around the slightly taller's hips. He finally understood. Hearing Seungcheol's story made him realize that he was not the only one who was hurting. His and Seungcheol's tears met. 

He pulled back so much emotions, not realizing they could explode like this.

He pulled away from the kiss slowly, his lips automatically curving into a wide, wet smile.

"It's okay." He did not know how much tears he could produce in seconds. "I love you so much, Cheol." Whispering audible enough before burying his head on Seungcheol's neck.

"And I you, little munchkinpie." He whispered back, making the smaller push him away, with a look of disgust on his face.

"Wow, you're gross." Jihoon tried to hold back a snort, which he failed.

"You're gonna have to get used to it, honeybunny." Seungcheol winked, making Jihoon walk with a fast pace, heading back to where he was previously going.

"Wah- Come back!" Seungcheol followed Jihoon's tempo, laughing as the latter started to run. "I thought you love me so much!"

"Not anymore!" 

Seungcheol ran quickly enough, his laughter making him pant and finally grabbed Jihoon, taking him in his arms, bridal style.

"Put me down!!"

"Not until you tell me you love me."

"Fine, I love you.." Seungcheol smiled, letting go of his bride but Jihoon started running again. "Not!"

**Author's Note:**

> Okay.. Idk what that was but I hope yall liked it!!


End file.
